


Avengers: Annihilation

by KaliGart



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Black Widow - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Hawkeye - Freeform, Iron Man - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Multi, Scarlet Witch - Freeform, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, Thor - Freeform, falcon - Freeform, the hulk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliGart/pseuds/KaliGart
Summary: Short and angsty drabbles.





	1. The End

“I can... do this all day..." He had blood dripping down his chin, and his breaths were barely coming out, but his fists were still up, and he was still standing, which meant that he was going to fight.

Because he always fought for the little guy. And this time- this time he was the little guy. He was once again Steve Rogers, the skinny kid from brooklyn. Steve Rogers, the perpetually sick. Steve Rogers, the nobody. And he liked it better than Captain America, everyone’s hero but his own.

Maybe that's why he still fought, even though he knew it was a pointless battle. Even as he once again got thrown back, he still struggled to his feet. Because he had something to prove.

If he was earth's last defense, he was going to make it count. He would buy as much time as he could.

If this is the end, let it be the noblest end in history.


	2. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stony angst

They were connected. Somehow, throughout time and space, with an infinite number of universes and possibilities, they were connected.

The first avenger and the last, always doomed to be at odds, always doomed to be fighting.

No matter the universe, no matter the gender, no matter the time, Iron Man and Captain America fought at some point in their life. 

But why? Why did it revolve around them? Were they cursed, always forced to have the same fight a million different times?

Or was it something else, something... undiscovered?

Maybe it was because they were too alike? Or maybe they were too... attached.

Ill-fated star-crossed lovers who didn't even know they were lovers.

The universe had it out for them indeed.


	3. The One That Started it All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark thoughts.

Tony Stark was a man of his word. When he said something, he meant it. If a promise fell from his lips you could be damn sure he delivered.

The only exception to that rule was his team, the thing he had built from scratch, his proudest invention, something that truly benefited the world.

It seemed that whenever he tried fixing things or make a promise it backfired in some way shape or form.

Just ask Ultron or Pepper.

Pepper. His assistant, his love, his... everything. And yet he couldn't give her everything she deserved.

Maybe it was the team, maybe it was one person, but he didn't just love Pepper anymore.

He loved his team as well. 

His team, whom he built from scratch. His team, who followed him even when the going got tough. His team, who broke because of him. 

If he got more guilt on his conscious he was sure he would die.

He thought he was doing right by Peter, helping him along and teaching him, just like a father should do- and then he fucked that up too. 

Maybe that's all he was good for: messing up perfectly good things.

Maybe it’s what he deserved, after all these years of mistakes. Maybe all life threw at him anymore was false hope and the broken promise of a better life.


	4. The Black Widow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha Romanoff has seen many things, but they’re always by the same kind of people.

Natasha Romanoff had seen many things, survived many things, and done many things that civilized people would gag at.

She was highly trained, not someone to be messed with, at the top of her game, and yet she was pushed to the side in favor of the stronger, smarter, prettier ones.

A spy and assassin, Natasha was a double threat.

She had red in her ledger; she needed to wash it out, and if joining the Avengers would help, then she’d do it. She’d do anything if it helps to redeem herself.

She had to pay her dues, and since she was allowed no punishment, this was how she would spend it: surrounded by incompetent men and flawed orders.

It was like she had never left the red room.

If only she had gotten her revenge before it was too late.


	5. The God of Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The God of Nothing coming to terms with his new life.

He was supposed to be a king, an inspiration for his people, but all he felt like was a failure.

Everything that loved him was gone.

His home, his people, his family, his title. No longer was he Thor Odinson, heir apparent to the throne of Asgard, eldest son of the Odin children. He was just Thor, a lost man with no title and no family.

When he first went to Midgard, he never expected to find a second family, one who accepted him without question once they knew that he wasn’t a threat.

When he left Midgard, he didn’t expect to leave his family for years, and to come back only to find that his family was in ruins, and that he was once again alone.

He was supposed to be the God of Thunder, the king, the ruler, but all he was was a broken man without a home or family, and nothing to his name but the remains of Asgard and the guilt on his consciousness.

Maybe if he was lucky he would die in this war. 

But he knew fate always had different plans that what he wished.


	6. The Archer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint Barton is more than just a side character.

Clint Barton didn't take himself seriously as a general rule.

He knew no one ever would, and as the saying goes, "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." And join them he did. 

Clint thought for sure he was done when he brought Natasha back from his mission to kill her.

He thought he was done when Loki took control of his mind. 

He thought he was done when Pietro took those bullets for him. 

Clint Barton may be done with the universe, but the universe wasn't done with him. He still had a role to play, an important one, so he couldn't be done just yet. 

It didn't matter that he wasn't super powered- sometimes being a person is the only super power someone needed in the world.


	7. The Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Banner is more than the Hulk.

Bruce Banner was more than the Hulk, more than a scientist- he was a person. A real person with real thoughts and feelings. He wasn't just a monster. 

He was a smart man; arguably one of the smartest in the world, yet he still couldn't understand why he was so overlooked and forgotten. 

Maybe the Hulk’s shadow was too big- or maybe, just maybe, Bruce Banner was too small. 

He had one of the biggest brains on earth, yet all he'd be remembered for was being the Hulk. 

It was a cruel play by the universe, to test him, to ruin him, but he would not be broken anymore. 

Bruce Banner may not look like much, but he was an Avenger in his own right, Hulk or not, and he refused to be forgotten, to be pushed aside. 

He was Bruce Banner, a brilliant scientist trapped inside a monster for whom he'll be forever known.


End file.
